Mobile Task Forces
Overview Mobile Task Forces (MTFs) are elite units comprised of personnel drawn from across the Foundation and are mobilized to deal with specific threats or situations that sometimes exceed the operational capacity or expertise of regular field personnel and — as their name suggests — may be relocated between facilities or locations as they are needed. Mobile Task Force personnel represent the "best of the best" of the Foundation. Mobile Task Forces can vary greatly in size, composition, and purpose. A battalion-strength combat-oriented task force trained to deal with highly aggressive anomalous entities may consist of hundreds of troops plus support personnel, vehicles, and equipment and can be deployed in whole or in part to deal with threats across the globe. However, not all Mobile Task Forces are combat-oriented and a small, specialized intelligence-gathering or investigative task force may have fewer than a dozen personnel if that is deemed sufficient to accomplish their goals. While in the field, task force members often pose as emergency responders, local or federal law enforcement, or military personnel appropriate to the region in which they are operating. Mobile Task Force Commanders can also request the assistance of local field units or personnel stationed at nearby Foundation facilities in order to accomplish their missions. Organization The organization of Mobile Task Forces varies greatly as each unit is fundamentally structured in a way that best suits their intended purpose. While combat-oriented task forces may closely follow military hierarchy and organization, smaller units may have an informal or otherwise esoteric chain of command. As such, the responsibilities of the Mobile Task Force Commander (MTFC) for each particular task force can vary greatly; the commander for a large task force might focus on maintaining multiple teams and deploying them as necessary to each assigned operation, whereas the commander of a small team might deploy with their team and direct the operation from on location. Similarly, the cohesion of each unit may vary greatly as well. Some Mobile Task Forces consist of personnel who have trained and worked for many years or even decades together, whereas the personnel of a Mobile Task Force formed on a moment's notice to deal with a specific incident may know little more thask Forces are typically commissioned as deemed necessary by the Foundation's Director of Task Forces, often with the direct approval of one or more O5 Council members. A significant number of Mobile Task Forces are created to deal with specific anomalies exhibiting traits that standard containment or response teams are unable to effectively counteract, though many were also created to pre-empt an emerging or theoretical threat. Deactivation Mobile Task Forces created for the purpose of containing a particular anomaly are typically deactivated at the end of the recovery operation or when ongoing containment is deemed no longer necessary. Occasionally, such task forces may remain operational if the expertise and experiences learned are considered useful for future incidents, but otherwise the task force will likely be disbanded and its personnel returned to their prior posts. Very rarely, a Mobile Task Force will also be disbanded if it suffers sufficient casualties to render it incapable of operation; in these cases, if the prior capability of that particular task force is deemed necessary, a new task force may be commissioned to replace it. Mobile Task Force Database The following is a partial list of notable Mobile Task Force units. Please note that this list is incomplete, as many Mobile Task Forces are mobilized for a specific operation and subsequently deactivated or are otherwise operating under protocols that preclude their mention in a document of this classification level. Many Mobile Task Force designations have also been reused over time for functionally different units. Task Force Classifications *Combat Task Force *Engineering Task Force *Tracking Task Force *Containment Task Force *Esoteric Task Force *Undercover Task Force Task Forces List (Abridged) α1 Mobile Task Force Alpha-1 ("Red Right Hand") (Combat) Mobile Task Force Alpha-1 is a task force that reports directly to the O5 Council and is used in situations that require the strictest operational security. Consisting of the Foundation's best and most loyal operatives, all additional information regarding MTF Alpha-1 is classified Level 5. α4 Mobile Task Force Alpha-4 ("Pony Express") (Undercover) Mobile Task Force Alpha-4 consists primarily of personnel trained to act as undercover employees and specialize in tracking, intercepting, and securing anomalous objects sent through postal and package delivery services worldwide. MTF Alpha-4 is involved in the ongoing containment of SCP-111 and SCP-130. β1 Mobile Task Force Beta-1 ("Cauterizers") (Undercover) Mobile Task Force Beta-1 is a highly classified task force specializing in dealing with suspected cases of enemy infiltration within Foundation personnel and possible information leaks to other Groups of Interest. The identities of MTF Beta-1 personnel and even the exact size of the task force is classified Level 5 and known only to the O5 Council and the Director of Task Forces. β7 Mobile Task Force Beta-7 ("Maz Hatters") (Containment) Mobile Task Force Beta-7 specializes in the acquisition and containment of anomalies exhibiting extreme biological, chemical, or radiological hazards as well as the rapid containment and cleanup of areas affected by such anomalies. This includes the planning and deployment of contingencies for wide-area or pandemic spread of anomalous disease agents or other contagious phenomena. MTF Beta-7 is involved in the ongoing containment of SCP-400 and SCP-1280. γ5 Mobile Task Force Gamma-5 ("Red Herrings") (Undercover) Mobile Task Force Gamma-5 specializes in preventing the dissemination of knowledge of anomalous events or phenomena in cases where initial suppression efforts have proven ineffective or insufficient, or in cases where such knowledge has already reached critical levels of public exposure. This includes the research and deployment of experimental amnestics as well as memory fabrication procedures. MTF Gamma-5 is involved in the ongoing containment of SCP-1460, SCP-1570, and SCP-1548. γ6 Mobile Task Force Gamma-6 ("Deep Feeders") (Tracking) Mobile Task Force Gamma-6 specializes in the investigation and tracking of deep-sea or oceanic anomalies. MTF Gamma-6 is involved in the ongoing containment of SCP-169, SCP-1264, and SCP-1409. δ5 Mobile Task Force Delta-5 ("Front Runners") (Undercover) Mobile Task Force Delta-5 is comprised of multiple autonomous deep-cover cells specializing in the identification and pre-emptive acquisition of anomalous objects and entities of interest to other Groups of Interest. MTF Delta-5 was involved in the initial containment of SCP-1139, but most other records of their operations remain highly classified due to their sensitive nature. ε8 Mobile Task Force Epsilon-8 ("The Midwives") (Undercover) Mobile Task Force Epsilon-8 is tasked with monitoring family planning centers, hospitals, and clinics for the purposes of identification, tracking, and initial containment of reproductive anomalies and anomalous childbirths. ζ9 Mobile Task Force Zeta-9 ("Mole Rats") (Combat) Mobile Task Force Zeta-9 specializes in the investigation, exploration, and containment of underground or enclosed areas exhibiting anomalous phenomena, particularly those with inconsistent topography or unstable spacetime. MTF Zeta-9 was involved in the initial containment and/or exploration of SCP-184, SCP-445, and SCP-1162. η10 Mobile Task Force Eta-10 ("See No Evil") (Esoteric) Mobile Task Force Eta-10 specializes in the investigation, acquisition, and initial containment of objects or entities exhibiting visual cognitohazards, visual memetic agents, or otherwise require indirect or alternative observation in order to safely handle. MTF Eta-10 was involved in the initial containment of SCP-020, SCP-571, and SCP-904. θ4 Mobile Task Force Theta-4 ("Gardeners") (Containment) Mobile Task Force Theta-4 specializes in the acquisition and containment of plant or plant-like anomalous objects and entities, especially fieldwork involving wide-spread infestations of such anomalies. MTF Theta-4 is involved in the ongoing containment of SCP-1147 and SCP-1262. θ5 Mobile Task Force Theta-5 ("The Bigger Boat") (Containment) Mobile Task Force Theta-5 specializes in the tracking, acquisition, and containment of aquatic biological anomalies. MTF Theta-5 is involved in the ongoing containment of SCP-1373 and SCP-1409. ι10 Mobile Task Force Iota-10 ("Damn Feds") (Undercover) Mobile Task Force Iota-10 maintains undercover operatives in various international, federal, and provincial law enforcement agencies and specializes in facilitating the transfer of anomalous evidence and objects into Foundation control as well as the transfer of jurisdiction over anomalous event locations from local law enforcement to Foundation containment and response teams. MTF Iota-10 was involved in the initial containment of SCP-1243 and SCP-1359. λ4 Mobile Task Force Lambda-4 ("Birdwatchers") (Containment) Mobile Task Force Lambda-4 specializes in the identification, tracking, and containment of airborne biological anomalies, especially anomalous avian organisms. MTF Lamba-4 is involved in the ongoing containment of SCP-514, SCP-1476, and SCP-1560. μ4 Mobile Task Force Mu-4 ("Debuggers") (Engineering) Mobile Task Force Mu-4 specializes in the identification, tracking, retrieval, and containment of electronic devices and transmissions, especially anomalous computers and network-related anomalies. This includes the investigation of internet sites suspected of anomalous capabilities or involved in anomalous events. MTF Mu-4 is based primarily out of Site-15 and was involved in the initial containment of SCP-155, SCP-892, and SCP-1290. μ13 Mobile Task Force Mu-13 ("Ghostbusters") (Esoteric) Mobile Task Force Mu-13 specializes in the tracking, analysis, and containment of incorporeal or intangible manifestations and entities, particularly those believed to be sentient, sapient, or otherwise intelligent and adaptive. MTF Mu-13 is involved in the ongoing containment of SCP-460. ν7 Mobile Task Force Nu-7 ("Hammer Down") (Combat) Armed Mobile Task Force Nu-7 is a battalion-strength force consisting of three company-sized elements of special operations infantry forces, a light armored vehicle company, tank platoon, helicopter squadron, chemical-biological-radiological-nuclear (CBRN) platoon, combat engineer platoon, nuclear weapon specialist (NWS) squad, plus additional combat specialist and support personnel. AMTF Nu-7 is based primarily out of Armed Bio-Containment Area-14 and is tasked with responding to incidents involving loss of communication with major Foundation facilities under circumstances wherein a site-wide breach, enemy compromise, or other similarly catastrophic event is suspected. AMTF Nu-7 subordinate units were involved in the initial containment of SCP-1105 as well as the ongoing containment of SCP-939. ξ3 Mobile Task Force Xi-3 ("Body Snatchers") (Undercover) Mobile Task Force Xi-3 specializes in the covert rendition, interrogation, and potential containment of high-profile individuals suspected of anomalous influence or capability, such as politicians and celebrities. MTF Xi-3 is primarily based out of Humanoid Containment Site-06, and was involved in the initial containment of SCP-069. π1 Mobile Task Force Pi-1 ("City Slickers") (Undercover) Mobile Task Force Pi-1 specializes in the investigation, containment, and subsequent cleanup of anomalies in densely-populated urban environments, particularly in the New York metropolitan area. MTF Pi-1 is primarily based in Site-28 and was involved in the initial containment of SCP-668 as well as the ongoing containment of SCP-602 and SCP-1155. ρ1 Mobile Task Force Rho-1 ("The Professors") (Undercover) Mobile Task Force Rho-1 specializes in the acquisition, containment, and transport of anomalies related to Group of Interest Alpha-388, "Alexylva University". MTF Rho-1 is primarily based in Site-38 and is involved in the ongoing containment of SCP-877. σ9 Mobile Task Force Sigma-9 ("Valkyries") (Combat) Armed Mobile Task Force Sigma-9 is a joint task force based in Germany and consisting of combat personnel from both the Foundation and the Global Occult Coalition. The primary purpose of this task force is to provide armed rapid-response capability throughout Europe as well as provide opportunities for cross-training in anomalous containment and esoteric combat tactics. AMTF Sigma-9 operates multiple squadrons of ground-attack fighters and gunships as well as rapid transport capability and is involved in the ongoing containment of SCP-526. τ9 Mobile Task Force Tau-9 ("Bookworms") (Esoteric) Mobile Task Force Tau-9 specializes in the investigation, tracking, acquisition, and containment of individuals and artifacts related to Group of Interest Alpha-019, "Serpent's Hand" as well as the anomalous extradimensional location known as "The Wanderer's Library". This also includes investigation and research into documents, artifacts, and rituals related to thaumatology and other occult sciences. χ3 Mobile Task Force Chi-3 ("Exorcists") (Esoteric) Mobile Task Force Chi-3 specializes in the acquisition, containment, and transport of anomalous artifacts that have religious significance, are influenced by religious ritual, or are affected by faith-based containment measures. This includes investigation and research into cults, religions, or other groups suspected to have anomalous capabilities, anomalous leaders or membership, or are in possession of anomalous artifacts. MTF Chi-3 notably includes a large number of operatives of varying faiths and beliefs, including ordained priests and equivalent ecclesiastical experts in Foundation employ. ψ7 Mobile Task Force Psi-7 ("Home Improvement") (Undercover) Mobile Task Force Psi-7 specializes in the undercover investigation, containment, and/or demolition of anomalous buildings or buildings affected by anomalies, particularly residential homes in populated areas. This includes the acquisition or transfer of affected buildings to Foundation control as well as initial observation and documentation of such buildings prior to transfer to local containment teams for long-term or ongoing containment. MTF Psi-7 is involved in the ongoing containment of SCP-574, SCP-1452, and SCP-1684. ψ8 Mobile Task Force Psi-8 ("The Silencers") (Esoteric) Mobile Task Force Psi-8 specializes in the investigation, tracking, containment and/or destruction of individuals suspected to be capable of or having been affected by reanimation anomalies, as well as investigating suspected cases of communication with deceased individuals. This includes the severing of devices intended to allow communication with individuals buried alive, such as bells, pipes, and phones, as well as detainment and interrogation of individuals claiming to have had contact with deceased individuals. ω7 Mobile Task Force Omega-7 ("Pandora's Box") (Esoteric) Mobile Task Force Omega-7 is an experimental task force specializing in the acquisition and containment of anomalies utilizing cooperative anomalous humanoid entities, particularly SCP-076 and SCP-105. Mobile Task Force Omega-7 has been disbanded and decommissioned; this entry is to be deleted by order of the Records and Information Security Administration. Category:Guide